Bed of Roses
by tiggerz.1
Summary: She needed his help to get revenge on the one person who did her wrong, he needed her skills to track his son. Who knew the connection that would eventually bring them closer to one another, how they would rely on one another. (not a mary sue i promise) jax oc
1. Do We Have a Deal Mr Teller

{Hey new fanfiction not a Mary sue I promise. I'm really excited to be writing this, this happens right after Jax son is taking from him(no Tara though) but, the beginning of the story has nothing to do with the show really, but after I get through the beginning of my plot It will then tie into the show. Let me know what you think I'm just letting the idea fly. Same thing applies to this story as it does to the others. How soon I update is based on how many people review, follow and favorite. I won't give up on this story nor the others but I will update based on that. I hope you all enjoy, I do not own the sons of anarchy only my own character and anything else you do not recognize}

I was in the bathroom of my cabin splashing water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, my full lips bleeding from the cut on the right side of my lips. I reached for the alcohol wipes in the cabinet and hissed slightly when I made contact with my lip, cleaning up my wound. My blue-hazel eyes looked back at my reflection and I allowed the smile to creep onto my face, I did it I actually did it I couldn't believe I had pulled it off. I walked into my bedroom pulling my black boots off and throwing them into the corner. I sat on the edge of my bed, listening to the muffled yelling coming from the basement bellow my room. I pulled the elastic off my wrist and pulled my chest length blonde hair up into a pony. I took another deep breathe before I grabbed the gun from the bedside table and put it into the back of my pants. I made my way slowly down the stairs and walked to the center of the room, staring at the man bound to the chair, the cut drawing my attention to the patch on his right shoulder…vice president. I reached forward and pulled the bag from his head and I could see how much I had pissed him off, but he didn't understand…not yet at least. "Listen Jax," I placed both my hands on the chair and leaned forward, "I'm going to pull the gag out of your mouth and you can yell all you want trust me no one will here you. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want you to listen to me, I need your help."

He still looked pissed but nodded his head and I took out the gag from his mouth. The moment I did the witty remark flew from his mouth, "Damn baby I like being tied up and all but all you had to do was ask."

I threw him a look that said I wasn't interested and placed the gag down on the stairs. I pulled the chair out from the corner and sat it down right in front of him. Before I had the chance to speak he threatened, "Do you realize what you have done? Who you're messing with? You just brought a whole new shit storm onto your front door step."

"Oh trust me pretty boy I'm not worried. You will fix that in time, now do you want to hear my offer or not," when he didn't answer I continued, "My career of choice is a tracker. My job is to find people which can be boring to dangerous, example I can track separated families or people who skipped on bail but then I can get dangerous jobs like you. Someone wants you dead, someone who I want dead. And you are going to help me because as I understand it your son is missing and you guys have hit a dead end. I'm good at finding people especially ones who don't want to be found. So if I help you find your baby boy will you help me?"

"I don't need you to find my son, especially with you not having a clue where to start."  
>"I have information, tips and I watched who left your house that day. One thing about being a good tracker is you stalk your victim for weeks, how do you think I was able to get you so easily."<p>

"Who wants me?"

"Have you ever been to Nevada Mr. Teller?"

"Yeah last year some time why what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what you did, I don't get that much information from my client but what I do know is you have gotten on the bad side of the most dangerous gangs of Nevada."  
>He seemed to ponder this for a second before the look of realization came across his face. "Charles?"<br>I leaned forward on my knees and a smirk fell over my face, "so do we have a deal Mr. Teller?"

After a few moments of silence he sighed but nodded his head. I pushed off the chair and untied his hands, and while he rubbed his wrists I pushed my hand out in front of him. His blue eyes seemed to search mine before he shook my hand and asked, "How do you know I won't turn on you?"

"Because I have information that you need and you won't get it from me if I'm dead."


	2. Tell Me More

{Wow. That's all I can say, out of all my stories this one has had the most requests for updates J within such a short time period. Thank you so so much to all the people who have read, reviewed, favorite and followed this story you have made my day. So I figured I would give you guys an update now instead of a couple days from now. To the guest and Bruja1775 thank you for the reviews they gave me encouragement to put this out sooner. This is more of a filler chapter guys so that you can start to see into her life. I hope you guys enjoy. Remember to review, favorite and follow for quicker updates, I love them all. I don't own the sons of anarchy only my own character and anything you do not recognize}

It had been about an hour since I let Jax go and I was making us some steaks while he was in the shower. I'm thankful that he said yes, I wasn't really sure what I could do if he said no, I'd still turn him over to Charles and get my paycheck but that wasn't the point I need to get revenge for what he did to me. I grabbed at the locket and ring that rested on the chain around my neck and started to rub it. Jax cleared his throat from behind me and spoke up, "I think your burning our food darling?"

I looked at him shocked and ran for the barbeque. They weren't that bad by the time I reached them, so I managed to save them. I walked inside with them and started to get everything put on plates. For the longest time all you could hear was my feet padding across the floor, but I could feel his eyes on me and it started to unsettle me. I looked back at him to see him leaning on my table clearly looking at my ass. When he saw me turn around his eyes meet mine and a charming smirk went across his face. I didn't like that look. Don't get me wrong the guy definitely had major points in the looks department and he definitely had charm but, I needed to keep my head straight and after Ethan…no I couldn't think about that. I raised my eyebrow and sassed, "Like what you see?"

He chuckled low but nodded his head, "That's nice," I turned around fully and walked up to him once I was within reach he grabbed at my waist and I pushed myself in between his legs and leaned into his ear and whispered, "but, it's not for you baby and get your _ass_ off my table."

He groaned but pulled his hands from my waist and put them above his head, "Whatever you say girl."

Once I pulled away from him he pushed off the table and plopped into the chair" I have a name you know."

"See but your wrong there I don't believe I got that curtesy yet."

I grabbed the plates and spun around placing them on the table, "Its Paige ordinary right?"

He smiled up at me again and replied, "No I like it, and it's not a name I hear often."

I felt my face get hot as I blushed at the unexpected comment. We ate in silence for a little bit and I didn't mind it, it gave me time to think about what needed to happen next. How I wanted to handle the situation. To be truthful I wasn't sure how far I was going to actually make it with this case. I'm good at what I do but even I have troubles with high profile cases like this one. Even though I wasn't planning on putting his life in danger, to kidnap him was bad enough but to go up against Charles was worse…I learned that the hard way last time. But I'm stronger now and I will die before I let him get away again. I started to chew on my bottom lip and I hissed in pain because of the cut on my lip. I opened my cut again and I could taste the iron taste in my mouth. "Dammit!" I swore

Jax looked up at me shocked at first but his eyes found the source of my outburst and I watched the confusion cross his face. I brushed him off and grabbed the kitchen towel that was hanging off my stove and placed it on my lip. His eyes followed my movements and once I sat down, I started to get irritated. I rolled my eyes, "Is there something you want to ask me Mr. Teller?"

"That looks fresh how did you get it?"

"You head-butted me when I was pulled you into the van. Hence the bleeding lip."

He looked down at his plate and started poking at his food with his fork. I couldn't take the guilt trip he was throwing my way any longer and I was no longer hungry. So I leaned forward to grab my plate and I felt his hands wrap around my wrist and pull me towards him. He pulled my hand away from my mouth. Our face were just inches apart and I knew I must have been beat red. With his other hand he pulled my lip down to look at my cut. I didn't know how to take this, it was so unexpected. Even for the little bit of innocent contact this was, I hadn't been touched by another man in a long time. So his actions took me by surprise. Just as I was about to push him away and get angry he let go off me and said, "Hey look I'm sorry but at the time I wasn't exactly thinking that this is how it was going to turn out."

I nodded my head instantly turning around to go to the sink. He cleared his throat again and asked the one question I was dreading all night but I knew was coming, "Why do you need to get back at Charles? What did he do to you?"

I cleared my throat as I felt the tears brim my eyes and I wiped them away with the back of my hand before I turned to face him, grabbing my necklace for comfort. I walked over to him and sat down in the chair I was in before. "To tell this tragic tale that is my life I'm going to need some of my nana's hot chocolate. Do you want anything to drink I got beer?"

I walked towards the kitchen and started to make my hot chocolate when Jax spoke up, "well if it's good I could go with some of what you're having. But don't tell the boys I'll never live it down."

For the little I knew Jax, he always had such a teasing and light hearted sound to his voice. Or at least with me, I'm sure it's different depending on who he is addressing. About 20 minutes later, I carried the two hot chocolates to the table where Jax was sitting patiently. I watched him take a sip and a curious look crossed his face. "What's in this?"

"It's a blend of white hot chocolate powder, cinnamon and some vanilla with a touch of butter rum. Its hits home for me."

"Not your typical hot chocolate but I like it. So you going to tell me?"

"Where should I start? I didn't grow up in the perfect life. My parents abandoned me and my sister, Kristine, with my nana for some life adventure they were insistent that they have. Just woke us up one night and said they would be back but they never did. I was older than Kristine so as we grew older I immediately assumed the role of big sister with a touch of mom. If it wasn't for my nana I don't think we would have had a good upbringing. On my eighteenth birthday I got a card from my parents that wished me well on life's journeys and hoped I was taking care of Kristine. I was so angry, I decided I would track them down."

"That's how you became a tracker I presume?"

"Yes that's exactly how. Kristine wanted to stay and take care of nana and go to college. So I let her. About three years into me taking jobs hunting my parents down, I got a call. I had reputation for being ruthless when finding people and not asking to many questions, in other words doing exactly what I was hired to do, even if I didn't like it or disagreed. Charles was the one who called. Wanted me to find this guy who turned against him costing him thousands of dollars and even members of his gang. I hadn't had a high paying job like this ever, nor at the time did I ever take on one so dangerous. I couldn't pass up the offer so I took it. Biggest. Mistake. Of. My. Life. His name was Ethan. In order to grab him, I had to get close to him. He was cautious which was to be expected. So after a month, he let me in finally. I had the perfect opportunity to get him. But, I couldn't. I fell in love with him so we ran. I underestimated Charles and what he was capable of. After five months on the run, I got a call from Kristine. When I answered it wasn't her, it was Charles and I could hear my Kristine screaming in the background for me to help her before I heard someone tell her to shut up and slap her. I was giving twenty four hours to bring Ethan to him or she would die. After the call I had told Ethan and we decided we would go together and save her, what I didn't know was when I went to go get changed that he was going by himself to save her, to turn himself over to Charles. By the time I had made it out the door he slashed the tires on my bike and I had no way to catch him. In less than legal terms I borrowed someone vehicle and drove to them. I was furious by that point and was in overdrive protective mode." I started to choke up and tears started to brim my eyes

Jax looked expectantly at me before he cautiously asked, "What happened after you got there?"

As much as I knew it would feel great to finally tell someone the whole story, I wasn't sure if I could trust him yet. So I summarized, "Long story short they both died and I got to live barely. And ever since then I've worked at getting myself stronger and better, I even use an alias when I work so no one knows my real name only you do at this moment. But I did this so that when the opportunity arose to hurt him like he hurt me I would be able to do it."

He didn't seem like he was going to push it, but his eyes were drawn to my chest area. The moment I realized where he was staring I jumped to conclusion that he was staring at my breast. Before I had the chance to freak out on him he asked, "You keep grabbing onto those things around the chain. What are they?"

I looked down to see my hands playing with the locket and ring. "It's the only thing I have left of them."

I was really done with this sappy mood that was going around. I stood up and motioned to the other opened door in the corner of the living room. "There is your room you know where the bathroom is and my room is across from the bathroom. I'm going to bed you can do as you please as long as I have your word you won't run out on me. Not after what I told you…why I need you."

"I don't break a promise darling I'll be here when you wake up."

I left him then and walked to my room. I didn't bother to strip, I just collapsed in my bed holding onto my breaking heart as I let all the pain and tears that I had been holding back with Jax surface.


	3. Never Have I Ever

{hehe wow I didn't think this story was going to be this popular but wow you guys blow me away. To the two guests, Stacey73, and Legolas' Girl 31 thank you so, so much for the great reviews. I'm glad you guys liked it and are excited to see where I'm going with it. And to Legolas' Girl 31 I thought that would get people's attention, after all you don't see a son let alone Jax getting kidnapped by a girl very often right? Thank you to all those who have favorite and followed I have so much inspiration now so again thank you. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter I know I had lots of fun writing it. The next two chapters will be more of a filler until they reach the real action so I hope you're not to disappointed. I also thought I would mention this in this story as well, I am always open to ideas so if there is something you would like to see happen you can always message me or review to let me know and if I can fit it in I will. So without further adue here is the next installment, I do not own the sons of anarchy I only own my own character and anything you do not recognize. Remember to review, favorite and follow it is all important to me. }

I could smell something good and I rolled over in bed stretching out before I sat up looking around confused. That's when I remembered I had accomplished to kidnap and get Jax on board for my little plan. I looked down at my clothes remembering that I had collapsed on my bed last night without getting undressed. I walked towards the door, the cool wood floor feeling good on my feet and opened the door. The smell waft all around me and I walked to the kitchen leaning against the door frame. Jax was walking around searching for something through the cupboards. He was cooking bacon, eggs and pancakes from what I could tell and as he sighed in frustration I let out a small giggle. He looked behind him stared at me for a few moments before he himself burst out laughing. I looked at him confused when he started to point at me and mumble something in between laughs. Once he calmed down enough I crossed my arms across my chest and asked, "What's got you laughing so hard?"

He walked up to me and his fingers touched my hair, grabbing a strand in between his fingers and toyed with it a little. His charming smile playing across his lips, "Like the new hairdo Paige."

I could feel my face scrunch up at his statement before I took off towards the bathroom in my room. Well…he had a right to laugh. Apparently my hair did not agree with me this morning, it was standing up on all ends, it had looked like a two year old had gotten ahold of my hair and decided I needed a makeover. As I was fussing over my hair, Jax came into the bathroom and stood behind me. "I don't mean to bother you." He started to say before letting out a snicker

"Shut it Jaxson."

"Okay I'll leave it alone," he looked me up and down once more before continuing, "I am in need of a spatula know where I could find one?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him, "In the drawer under the microwave, now leave so I can deal with myself properly before you make fun of me again."

I could tell he was enjoying himself a little too much as his eyes danced playfully, "Well I wouldn't call it making fun, I like it on you. It's not so serious and all business it's playful. Come on, if we are going to be around each other for who knows how long why not let loose and have fun."

I grabbed the door and started to close it, "I'm not sure I want to do that with you darling and anyways that's the only relationship I'm interested in now, and I think your burning our food now not me."

I slammed the door in his face and turned to face the mirror again. As nice as it would be to let loose well, I couldn't Jax and I have a deal and once that deal is done he will be gone out of my life and so will I. I didn't mean to come across so rude to him but, there was something about Jax that since last night was bringing some feelings to light. I couldn't like someone like him and he wouldn't like me either. We lived two separate lives and if I didn't need him for this deal I don't think I would have taken the case. I stripped my clothes and stepped into my shower. I let the water hit my back as I let it wash the worries from my body. The water felt good against the scars on my back and arms from that night. I let my fingers trail over the one that rested just over my collar bone and trailed across my back. That one never fully healed from that night, it's always been just a very slight bump as the other three marks on my back had long since healed and had turned white and blended into my skin. The only one that (even though it healed) was the worst, was the one on my side…sometimes I feel like I can still feel the blade slice through my skin. I sank to the floor and clutched my chest, the pain always got to be too much when I let it. I lost everyone I loved that day, my nana always blamed me for Kristine's death and I had no parents. So for me to 'let loose' as Jax so kindly put it…wouldn't happen unfortunately. But, he wouldn't understand that…as I sat on the floor of the shower I heard a loud crash and Jax swearing somewhere in the house. I jumped up panicked. It didn't sound like he dropped something, did Charles find me out already? No? I dashed out of the shower, slipping a towel around my naked body and ran into my room. Grabbing my gun from the dresser and slipped the clip into it and peered into the living room. When I saw no one I kept walking closely towards the kitchen, peering into it. I slipped around the corner, my gun pointed in the air as Jax came around the corner with a cat in his arms. When he saw me, he eyed my curiously and motioned pointedly to my gun. When I realized that there was no danger I dropped my gun to my sides and clutched onto my towel, "What the hell Jaxson!?"

"What?"

"What was that sound?"  
>"Oh this cat got in here, scared the shit out of me. I didn't realize you had a cat."<p>

I walked up cautiously looking at the cat. "I don't," I stated but reached out to pet the cat, "I've seen him walking around though but, he never got into the house before?"

"Sorry that was me, I left the window open."

I nuzzled the cat with my nose, my hair falling into my face. That's when I felt it, his fingers, they ran over my scar on my shoulder. I pulled away sharply and stared at him in shock. He put the cat down and looked at me awkwardly. "Sorry…but you're not exactly hiding it with that on." He motioned to the towel wrapped around me.

I looked at the ground blushing madly before I turned around to leave. Rushing as fast as I could out of there and into my bedroom. My skin burned where his fingers had touched. I pressed my body against my bedroom door, running a hand through my hair. He had saw…no one was supposed to see me like that again but, my heart was racing and I wasn't angry…I was surprised. All these years of solitude, of planning this revenge for the man I loved and my sister. These feelings were going to have to go away, they had to be lust after all the years of not having a man touch my body, yes that was it…that had to be it. I went to my closet and pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and a black and turquoise sweater over top of a tight black tank top. Today was the last day to relax and enjoy it before I went to the dragons den and I sure as hell was going to enjoy it.

Me and Jax were sitting together on the couch watching Fast Five with our new found friend sitting in his lap. I grabbed another handful of popcorn and asked, "Looks like you made a new friend?"

His lips curved up into a smile and he replied, "Animals have always loved me…are you going to keep him or you going to put him back out there."

I thought about it for a moment. It is pretty lonely in the cabin and once Jax leaves there won't be any company. I was never a big fan of cats but maybe having something else living with me wouldn't be so bad? "I might but, we leave shortly so I'll need to buy food so the little guy has something to eat while I'm gone."

"While we are on that topic when are we leaving? Don't get me wrong but, I do have a son to get back and find."

Just as I was about to answer my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket to see that it was Charles. "This," I said before picking up, "Hello Charles."

"Did you get it done?"

"Yes I did, he is all tied up and waiting for you."

"Good now this is how this is going to work. I want a picture so that I know that he is still alive and then you have twenty four hours to get him to me. I'll be at the port in Oakland, there is a warehouse no far from there just down the dock. I will send you the address when I receive the picture."

He didn't give me a chance to answer before he hung up. I put my phone away and looked over to Jax with a smile spread wide across my face. He looked at me curiously for a second, "What?"

"Are you ready for some more fun and games?"

After a twenty minutes of deal making, we came to an agreement. He would let me tie him up one more time if I let loose for one night and drank with him. I knew I was making a deal with the devil but, it was just too tempting. I had just finished securing the rope and walked across the room to grab the gag once again. I leaned forward and slipped the gag over his face. His eyes never left mine as he watched me carefully. "How many men have you tied up down here, you seem like an expert."

I rolled my eyes and slipped the gag into his mouth, my fingers lingering slightly on his lips. I grabbed his chin and pushed his face close to mine, "None, you're the first I brought back here. Normally I kill them or they stay in the van until I can get them to the destination. But, under different circumstances…"

I saw his eyes grow darker and I whispered the last sentence into his ear. "Now be a good boy and pose for the camera."

We were about two hours into drinking and neither of us had a buzz going on. We were talking about his baby boy and my family or at least the parts I was willing to give away at that moment. He was sitting in the chair and I had comfortably taking a permanent spot on the floor beside him in the living room. He was leaning over showing me a picture of Abel. He was adorable that was for sure, "He looks a lot like you. Where is the mom? I don't see her in the pictures."

"That's because she isn't a part of our lives."

I looked up at him confused, "She was junkie, she tried to clean up…but, she gave in and got high and almost od'd with Abel still in her." He answered the question that was obviously written all over my face

That was sad…I couldn't imagine doing that to my own child…the mood started to sour and frankly the beer was leaving a bad taste in my mouth. I jumped up to my feet and scurried into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of rum and a bottle of vodka from the fridge and two glasses and came back to Jax placing both on the table. I put my hands on my hips and motioned towards the bottles. "Pick your poison."

He looked up at me curiosity written all over his face before he chugged what was left of his beer and pointed to the rum. I started to mix our drinks, him with rum and me with vodka. But, it was more like two thirds alcohol and one third ice and pop. "What are you doing?" he asked me

"We are going to play a game Mr. Teller and it is called never have I ever. Have you played before?" I eyed him expectantly.

"Of course but, when I was a kid." He snorted

"Well then let's play. You start." I placed his cup in front of him.

"Alright well never have I ever been head-butted."

I rolled my eyes and took a swig of my drink, "Jaxson for your information I've been head-butted a few times. Never have I ever gotten kicked out of a bar."

He smiled at me and nodded his head taking a shot, "Never have I ever talked my way out of parking ticket."

"Ha!" I raised my glass to him and took another drink, "It's not my fault some cops are very simple minded."

We were about four cups in and both of us were getting quite drunk. I'm sure I was more drunk than Jax was but, I was feeling good and at one point we started to share more intimate things. "Okay, okay Jaxson here is one for you, never have I ever made a sex tape?"

Jax looked astonished at me before he chugged the last of his drink and replied, "I didn't intentionally make it, I just dated someone for a short period of time that was into that. It wasn't so funny though when my ma found it."

I couldn't help the fit of laughter that escaped my lips before I took a drink myself. "You have?" he asked

"Yes but, I wanted to see if you had to, I know against the rules right?"

We laughed a little longer before I spoke up between fits of laughter, "So, you have one more question before I'm out of a drink. So what's it going to be?"

He looked at me seriously for a moment and I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to ask. "Never have I ever….been whipped and for fun or not…"

I knew what he wanted to know…it was my scar that he saw earlier and well he wasn't wrong. I drank the last of my drink and when I looked back up at Jax he seemed to be avoiding looking directly at me. I leaned forward and grabbed his cup and the bottles and put them away. I sat on the couch and spoke quietly, "I was caught not far from the warehouse that Charles held my sister at, the one ironically that we are meeting him at. I wasn't very good back then and I wasn't prepared. When I woke up I was chained to a pipe, my hands above me so I was dangling basically and Ethan and Kristine were sitting in front of me. To make an example out of me they whipped me for days making them watch. And when I wasn't being whipped one of them was being tortured. Until Charles had enough fun and games and he made me watch as he slit their throats open. Throughout the days of being chained up I had managed slowly to start making the chains come loose from my wrists. But, I was too late by the time I had managed to get my hands unbound they were dead. I lost it and I started to try and take down as many of them as I could. Charles snuck up on me and he stabbed me in the side and brought me to my knees. He left me there to die and bleed out and just as I thought I was going to die some cops showed up due to some complaint about guns being shots. So the answer to your question was yes I have been whipped but it wasn't enjoyable and it was against my will and yes that mark from earlier is from that. But…no you cannot see it and now that you know everything, I think It is time for bed."

"Paige…I'm sorry I didn't think-"Jax tried to protest and grab my wrist in an attempt to pull me back.

I pulled my wrist from him and interrupted, "Exactly you didn't think Jax, we are nothing to each other I'm using you to get back at Charles and you are using me for your son so leave it at that."

I stomped away to my bedroom and as much as I wish the night would have ended on a better note, it didn't. But, maybe that's what was needed…the distance between us….


	4. The Day Before

{I know it's been a while my lovely's so I apologize for that. I had some school things that needed to be done. I would like to extend a thanks to Legolas' Girl 31 for your continued reviews it gives me inspiration so keep it up. I know it may have been dramatic what happened to her but, this scenario just stuck with me and I figured with her situation that Jax could relate on that level not in the extreme side of it but on having a family member taken by someone else doing. And trust me I can't wait for you guys to read about what happens when they get there I'm super excited to write that chapter. But either way I am glad that you enjoyed both chapters. I would also like to thank all those who have favorite, follow and have read it as well the more I see the happier I am to continue this chapter. This chapter I'm regretful to inform you that this chapter is another filler and so I'm sorry but, after this is when we really get into it. It did take me a bit to get through this because I had some troubles and writers block but I think I did good for you guys. I would also like your opinion on this, in most of my other stories I write in not only the OC view but, I try to write in the other characters view as well. So I put a little part into this just to test it out so, anything in italics will be from Jax point of view. But, I'm not sure if I want to do that with this one so do you think I should? Remember to review, favorite and follow it's all important to me. I do not own the sons of anarchy only my own characters and anything u do not recognize.}

I was doing my hair when a knock came to my bedroom door and Jax stepped into the room. "Paige?"

"The bathroom."

I was deciding on how I wanted my hair when he stepped in and leaned on the doorway looking awkward. I knew he was still feeling bad about last night and to be honest I was feeling bad about how I had snapped on him. "Did you need something Jax?"

"I just wanted to see if you needed help putting anything into the van." He asked

I only had a backpack and a duffle bag but, he looked like he wanted to make up for last night. "Sure." I replied with a relaxed smile on my face.

"So where is the van keys?"

"The van? Oh no darling were not taking that. Grab the keys that are in the dish beside my tv in my room and go around to the back side of the cabin that's where my truck is. It's just the two bags by the door and while you're at it bring it around front but be careful with her she is my baby. By the time you do that I'll be outside."

He gave me a smile and walked away. After he walked out of my room I let out a deep sigh. What was I going to do, I couldn't be mad at him for his curiosity because I was the one that was letting my guard down. It had been years since I had done that and it felt so amazing I didn't want to stop. There was something about Jax that made him easy to talk to. I gave myself one more look in the mirror before I walked out into the bedroom. Today I had slipped on a pair of black wool leggings and a baggy white tank top that had one of rob zombie's albums on it and a red hoodie over top of that with a pair of black boots that had a buckle at the ankle. Then I had placed my hair in a high bun that was basically on top if my head. And a bandana that was folded and tied in front of it with my bangs and some hair hanging loose around it. I took one more look around my room and headed out. I walked out and Jax had already brought the truck around and was sitting in the passenger seat. "Looks you got her here without a scratch on her." I told him while I pulled myself into the truck.

"She rides nice."

"She better I put almost five grand into her so far."

"Is this the only vehicle you got?"

"Here? Yes but, I have a mustang at home and mine and Ethan's bike."

"You have a bike?"

I took note of how he skipped the part about Ethan's and really I don't understand why I haven't sold it, but anyone who has taken an interest in it I know won't take care of it like it deserves "Yes I do it's a Yamaha R1 nothing like what you boys ride but I also have a dyna but, I got in an accident with her a few years ago and haven't gotten around to taking her to a shop."

"Well maybe if we still talk after this I can get that looked at for you."

I smiled at him, "Thank you Jaxson. Did you take care of the cat?"

"Yeah."

"Good let's get going we have someone to meet."

"I thought we were meeting Charles later."

"It's not Charles, I have someone else we need meet first."

I put my truck in drive and started to drive to Oakland.

~

After a few short stops and couple hours later we arrived at my destination. It was just outside of Oakland and the man we were going to meet was the only person I trusted now a days. I turned the truck off and looked towards Jax. He must have been so tired as he now was passed out cold turkey in the seat beside me. He looked so peaceful and undisturbed in his sleep like he didn't have a care in the world. Before I knew it I was reaching forward to push some hair out of his face. "Jax? Hey Jaxson?"

I pulled my fingers away just in time for him to look up at me, "Hmm, are we here?"

"Yes, and Jax he isn't very fond of bikers but, I've told him about you so don't take anything he says personally? I need him to help me and dinner there isn't optional. But, after we will go stay the night at the hotel and then we will talk about your part in all this there. Deal?"

"Deal."

I leaned back and pulled the blanket that was in the back over the duffel bag and stepped out of the truck. "Paige?" I turned around to face Mike.

Mike was a six foot two pound man of muscle. He was in the army for half of his life and after that he joined up with the FBI as a sniper on a tactical team and once he retired he just helped out people like me. He was one of the people who helped me through Kristine and Ethan's death. A huge grin appeared on my face and I went running into his arms. "Mikey!"

I could feel his chest rumble at my shout and he pulled me away to give me a look over. "Oh sugar pea you look like you haven't slept in days?"

"What can I say I'm nervous?"

"Don't be I know you can do it. Is this the boy?"

"Um yes Mike this is Jax, Jax Mike." I let go of Mike and he stepped away from me to shake Jax's hand.  
>I could tell that Mike was trying hard to be nice as his jaw was clenched tight. They seemed to stare at each other for a few moments before they released at the musical sound of Mikey wife calling us in. Samantha was beautiful and a lot of people had taken a look at Mikey and her and didn't think they were together but, I always thought they were perfect for each other. She was no taller than me but, was really tiny in body structure compared to me. She had a dark auburn color to her hair, her hair reached her middle back that was always straight as a needle I swear to god. She had emerald green eyes, high cheekbones, very light skin and thin lips. But, one thing was sure with her that you would never expect from looking at her but, she was very big into family and when she got angry you had one of two options run or stand your ground. I had never been on the receiving end if that but, I had seen it more than once. Hell she even put Mikey in his place a time or two. We ran towards each other and gripped onto each other. She was like my mother, I loved her more than anything and I missed her so much. We pulled away from each other, "Oh Paige I have missed you so much, I got worried when I hadn't heard from you the last few months but Mike said you were on a job?" She started to lecture me, oh lord here it comes, "You know I hate your job why you don't come work with me at the bakery I will never know."<p>

I grimaced at her meant ion of the job, I was never much into doing stuff like that, I liked the action. Don't get me wrong I loved to cook and bake but, not for a living. "Oh don't look at me like that, I'm just worried you know...well at least you didn't show up with blood on you like last time."

The last job was close to here and it hadn't gone as planned, I ended up getting shot in the arm and when I shot the guy he was on top of me. So the blood was inevitable. I was hurt and this was the only place I could think of to go. I was scolded for hours by Samantha. "Well you will be happy to know that I plan on keeping this one alive," I laughed and motioned towards the house, "Shall we?"

We all walked into the house and Jax surprised me and everyone else right away. As we entered the house Jax took off his cut and hung it on his arm, I knew he was doing this as a respect thing towards Mikey and I couldn't help but smile at his gesture. Mikey seemed to be thrown off by this and I don't blame him. Jax looked around slightly awkward before Samantha broke the silence by a clap of her hands, "Well, boys and ladies dinner is on the table let's eat!"

Jax let out a slight laugh at her enthusiasm and we walked into the dining room. She had made her families chili with some freshly baked buns with some wine on the table. I was excited, I loved her home cooked meals it reminded me of Nana's and at times I needed that when I got homesick. We ate in silence for a while until Mikey started his interrogation, "so Jax, how long have you been a part of the MC?"

I gave Mikey a glare that warned him to be nice and after I looked to Jax whose eyes made contact with mine while he swallowed his food and placed his spoon down. "Well ever since I could ride a bike, I guess."

"So then how long have you been a vice president for?"

"A while, when my dad passed."

"So when Clay became the president he gave you his old spot?"

"Wow you have done your research Mikey." I said with a warning tone in my voice

"Calm down Paige, I have a past with his president I'm just curious how the old man is doing." Mike replied with a wave of his hand but his eyes never leaving Jax, "So do you enjoy what you do?"

"You mean being a mechanic?" Jax smart mouthed.

We all knew that wasn't all he was but, Mike was still trying to take it a step farther. "Don't lie to me boy I am not some stupid fool. You are in my house you do best to remember that."

That was it, I stood up and slammed my hands onto the table causing everyone to look at me with alarm, "Enough! Mike you know better than to ask a club member about what they do behind closed doors. Jax has done nothing to you to deserve your rudeness. I don't care if he is lying you know he can't tell you the truth! God dammit Mike he gave you respect by taking off that cut when he stepped through your door is that not enough?"

Jax seemed to relax at my words and Mike looked slightly ashamed at his meaningless banter. I took a steady breathe before Samantha stood up and spoke, "Well I believe you lot have some business to discuss now play nice. I'll just go into the other room and get some desert."

After she left the room and I had sat down Mike finally asked, "So let's go over what you want me to do. After the handoff we will take out the people around the building and then I will stay out and watch for any surprises outside. But how long am I going to need to wait for you?"

"I have told you that I don't know it depends on how angry I am when I see him...I don't plan on letting him go easily...he tortured us for days..."

"I know sweet pea but, I'm not leaving you alone in this. I have borrowed some head pieces so that you can keep in contact with me so, I know if you're in trouble. Cuz pretty boy here won't be of any help."

"What?" Jax asked confused

Mikey looked between me and Jax before his stern gaze fell on me. I felt like I was two inches tall under this gaze I flinched away out of habit, "You haven't told him, you kidnap him and drag him along for this yet you say nothing about what you're planning?"

"I was going to I just figured I would later, "I wanted to add when he couldn't back out to the list but, I choose to keep that comment to myself.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Do you at least have everything you need? I don't want you going in unprepared."

I nodded my head and after that the conversation stopped because Samantha came in with her strawberry cheesecake and everyone dug in.

_I hadn't felt this stressed since Abel's birth, I know that she had warned me going in how this man was going to be and I respected that as this Mike guy was obviously important to her. But, he knew Clay and by the way he asked me about him it wasn't a happy one I knew something happened there and I had a gut feeling it was one of the reasons he didn't like bikers. I normally wouldn't have taken my cut off for anyone but, I thought it would help lower the hostility towards me and judging from everyone's shocked expressions I had managed to do that by just a little. I was even more curious as to what her plan was now after listening to her conversation with Mike. I was a little angry at the fact that apparently I won't be able to protect her and even though I doubt that she needed the protecting, after the back story of her life I couldn't help but, feel this need to protect her. We were now leaving after Paige had made time arrangements with Mike and had received the Bluetooth she was going to be using to communicate with him. I was placing the cut on and walking down the stairs when Mike called me to the side. I was slightly nervous but, I pushed the feeling to the side and walked over to him. "Listen, I don't really know you and I'm sure you know how I feel towards your…your…profession but, she will be alone in there and I need you to watch out for her…if not for me or her but, then for her family. I can tell that there is something going on between you two whether you two see it or not, she seemed comfortable and trusting towards you and that is something I haven't seen in years. I don't know how much she told you but, after that year she was abandoned by her only living relative and she crashed for a while. This is something she needs to do but, I can only do so much from where I will be. I want you to realize son that if she don't come back in one piece you will be wishing that you were left to Charles but, that is if you make it out. She is damn insistent on keeping you alive and that's her choice but, watch her."_

_I knew that he wasn't meaning to come across the way he was, he was worried for her and it was obvious that she was important to him. I nodded my head and before I turned away he said, "Listen son I knew your father…your real father…John was an old friend of mine and he helped me through a lot and trust me when I say this, that crash was no accident."_

_I looked back at him, my face scrunching up, "Does Clay have anything to do with that?"_

_"That Jaxson is a conversation for another time but, your dad was a great man and his death was tragic but don't let that control what you do with your life from there. Your dad had a very different view of the world he was living in the end and I was probably one of the very few who knew as such."_

_Could he have been talking about what dad wrote in his journal? I completely turned to face him and was about to ask him the question when Paige called out to me from the truck. Before I had a chance to react Mike was beside me as he slapped a hand to my back, "Remember what I said." _

_And with that he walked away. I walked back towards Paige and I could tell she grew more and more nervous as the days passed but, he was right she needed to do this. I heard the story and may have only seen the one scar on her shoulder blade but, I was sure there was more than just that. _

Mike called Jax over to where he stood and as curious as I was to what he wanted to talk to him about, I knew that they needed to be left alone. I walked to the driver side door and turned to give Samantha a big hug. Once she let go we leaned against the truck and she asked the one question I was waiting for all night. "Are you sure this is what you want sweet pea? We both know that this is something you have been working for, for a while but, are you sure?"

This was a question I had asked myself many, many times. I knew that this wouldn't be something my sister would want but, he did just hurt me or didn't just kill them. They torture us for days and there was still something I had left out of the story when I told Jax and only Samantha actually knew this. But, when I went to protect her…I was pregnant I had just found out and when Charles had found out this tad bit of information he thought it would be priceless to make me watch him not only kill Ethan and Kristine but also the life that had not yet grown inside me. My chance at being a mother was gone and the constant reminder was the scar on my hip. I subconsciously started to rub at my side and when I realized this I stopped and took a deep breathe, "I know and I have thought about it a lot. But, it's always the same and I'm too far in to back out now. Trust me Samantha, thank you for the concern and I love you for it."

"Okay well be careful okay."

I nodded my head and shouted for Jax it was about time that we left. Mike came up and gave me a quick hug, "Okay I will see you tomorrow, drive safe."

We had arrived at the hotel which was only about a half an hour from the docks and Jax had just finished bringing in the bags, I yawned and stretched before falling onto the bed letting out a little giggle as I did so. I sat up in the bed and started to take out my hair and jewelry. Jax sat on the bed adjacent to mine obviously waiting for me to explain. I looked down at my feet and started to explain, "So here is the plan. I am going to the meet with you tied and gagged and I will hand you off to the men that Charles will have sent to meet me. Then they will take you away this gives me a chance to survey the area and figure out how many people are around me and how many I need to kill to get in the warehouse where you will be with Charles. Trust me when I say you will be safe, Charles likes to talk so I know he won't kill you right away. Then long story short I will come in save the day, kill him and we will leave together."

I knew it wasn't going to be as easy as I tried to make it seem but, it was fool proof. Jax seemed to ponder over this before he nodded his head in agreement. "So I will be going in there defenseless?"

"Well I can't exactly send you in there with a gun right? So yes you will but, I'll be prepared enough for both of us. Please just trust me?"

I know that I was asking a lot but, a lot was riding on his co-operation. He nodded his head "Okay, I'll go along with this…mind if I take a shower?"

I shook my head and he stood up to go to the shower, he took his cut off and laid it gently on the bed before he strode to the bathroom, taking his shirt off mid-way. I couldn't help but, marvel at his back and the way the muscles moved with him. it wasn't only that I loved tattoos I had a few of my own and I know that everyone in the club has the reaper on them but, his covered his whole back and I had to turn away to hide my blush. It had been about five minutes since Jax had gotten in the shower and I could hear the little pitter patter of rain hitting the building. I pulled a chair up to the window and moved the curtain just slightly out of the way. I started to toy with my necklace once again as I watched the rain hitting the ground. After a few moments I pulled out my phone and dialed a number I hadn't in years. It rang three times before it reached voicemail, I should've known she wouldn't answer, "Hey nana…it's been a while but, I just wanted to check on you and see how you were holding up…I miss you so much and I know how angry you are with me but, I'm trying to fix it I hope you know how sorry I have been lately…anyway I love you please call me back…"

I hung up and clenched the phone to my chest. I wanted to hear her voice once more before I faced this just in case I didn't make it out. I started to rub my stomach where my scar was and I couldn't help but imagine what it life would have been like if I didn't go back that day if I had let the exchange happen. I knew they both still would have died but, the life that was in me didn't need to. It was harmless and had no chance to protect themselves. That was supposed to be my job, I was supposed to be a mother. I felt the tears leak from my eyes and the salty taste of them entering my mouth. The whole time I was sitting there I hadn't realized Jax was out of the room until I felt someone finger on my face brushing my tears away. I didn't need to turn around to see that it was Jax instead I just faced forward and muttered, "I was supposed to be a mother…that's why I wanted to make this deal with you. I could've still worked without your help but, those months I watched you…I watched your son get taken away by the Irish…I went to stop them but, all of you came running down the docks…I know you almost lost him to the mothers drug choice and now you lost him again…I feel your pain…"

He cleared his throat, "Was it supposed to be Ethan's?"

"Yes…I tried to protect my stomach all the time I was being tortured and Ethan made the mistake of pleading for me to be released because I was pregnant…so before Charles left me to die he stabbed me in the side…I laid on that cold floor and clung to the life that I had just lost…the part of me that I had just lost and probably the only chance I will ever have at becoming a mother again…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because look at me Jax I'm a wreck…I don't trust people, I'm on the run for most of my life…no one has taken an interest in me in years…besides I'm never in one place long enough to try."

"Have you ever tried to stay or get attached to things?"

"No…"

"Well, hey ill make you a deal when I clear all this up with the club…why don't you stay?"

I whipped my head around to face him. "What?" I asked bewildered

"We could need someone like you in the future? And besides when I get Abel back…I might need some help with him you know and maybe we could work something out…you need a home Paige, if I understand anything at all it's the fact that after you do this you won't have this ultimate goal anymore right? So why not make a new one to start a new life in Charming?"

I looked at him like he was nuts at first but, the more he talked the more that it sunk In that maybe the one thing I was looking for in life was a place to call home in the end. "Listen Paige you don't have to make a decision right now, we still have a deal to finish. But, think about it?"

I nodded my head and brushed the remaining tears away. He grabbed onto my hand and I felt my heart leap out of my chest as he pulled me into his chest. It was at this time that I realized that he standing once more half naked in front of me and now my body was pressed up against his. It felt warm and welcoming compared to the hugs I had gotten from others. I felt like I molded in place and this scared me…I hadn't felt like this since Ethan and even then it wasn't like this…I prayed in my heart that I wasn't starting to fall for him but, I couldn't help the nagging thought that emerged after that…would it really be so bad?


	5. Not as Expected Part 1

{Hello! I am beyond excited for this chapter and I hope it's as good as I've been leading it up to be. I had to take my time with this chapter but, I feel good about it. I would like to thank shika93 for the continued update I am glad you like the chapters so far! :) I would also like to thank HermioneandMarcus I am glad you are enjoying this so far and here is your next update I hope you enjoy. I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite, followed and read up to this point. I would also like to extend a merry Christmas to everyone even if I'm early. As well for those of you who haven't read my bio, i put update schedule in there along with other fanfictions i will be taking on. this schedule can change if the request for a story is higher then another. Remember to favorite, follow and review its all super important. I do not own sons of anarchy only my own character and anything u do not recognize.}

We had just arrived at the meeting spot and there was no sign of Mikey yet so, I hopped out of my truck and walked to the back door, Jax followed behind me curiously. I opened the door and pulled the duffle bag onto the seat and opened it to look at all of my weapon options. "Shit Paige, that's whats been in there this whole time…I thought it was a little heavy." Jax said from behind me

I looked over my shoulder at him and smirked at him, "Whats that saying? Better to come prepared then not prepared at all?"

He laughed at what I said and I turned back around to dig around for something in specific. Once I found what I was looking for I turned around to face him with the object out in my hand pointed towards him. it was a knife and it was one that held special importance to me, it was Ethan's but, I had a gut feeling he may need it. He looked at it curiously before he asked "I thought I wasn't going in with anything?"

"Well not a gun or anything like that…but, just in case I can't make it to you on time…like I don't see why I wouldn't but, on the off chance I don't make it through?"

Jax looked me over for a few moments before he bent down to place the knife in his boot. I smiled at him and peeled off my leather jacket for the moment. I was wearing a pair of suede black boots with no heel to them, they were a little worn out since they were generally the boot I liked to wear the most. I was also wearing a pair of black spandex pants and a white t-shirt and a black vest that did up until my breasts, where they pushed them up slightly and I had pulled my hair back into a high pony tail with my bangs and some hair left down so that it shaped my face. I pulled out the shoulder holster with my two glock 19 still in the holster and I placed a 9mm Beretta in the back waistband of my pants and then I pulled the bag out and zipped it up and placed my leather jacket over top again. Then I placed the Bluetooth headpiece in my ear. "That's all you're going in with?" Jax asked leaning up against my truck

I shielded my eyes as I watched Mikey van start down the road towards us. "Yes for the moment, I can't go in with too much heat or they will suspect something, this is normally what I go in with and they are aware of that. Me dropping you off is just my opportunity to scope the site and figure out who I will need to take out in order to get in. I need as much of an advantage as possible, because once I'm past those doors I'm blind to who is in there."

We waited for Mikey to pull up and I played with my chain the whole time. Mikey stepped out in his gear with his sniper at his side and he walked to the truck placing it in the front passenger seat and grabbed my bag as he placed it in the van before he came over to me. "You ready to do this kiddo?"

"As ready as I will ever be." I looked down at my watch and realized it was probably about time that we left.

Mikey was staring at Jax with a look of confusion almost on his face. "You look after her in their son, I meant what I said last night."

Jax nodded his head and I leaned forward and gave Mikey a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his arm, "I'm glad you came."

"Of course. Samantha would have my head if I didn't show…she is worried about you, you know?" he laughed almost, but it was more of a tight laugh not natural at all, he was just as worried as I was

He kissed my forehead and pushed me towards the van and I took that as my queue to leave. Jax followed behind and I opened the backdoor to the van. He walked in and sat on the floor and held his hands out to me, he knew what I needed to do, I couldn't exactly show up with him not tied up. I took my time in binding his hands behind his back making sure they were tight enough that it wouldn't look like he could get loose but, loose enough that he had room to move. Next was the gag and as fun as this was last time, it wasn't so much this time as I felt like I was sending him off to his death and for whatever reason I didn't like that. Before I could slip it into his mouth he spoke, "I trust you Paige."

The words he spoke started to weigh heavy on me, I needed no matter what to get him out of her at least for his son sake. I let a tear slide down my cheek and I looked him in the eyes, "I will be there I promise you will see your son again."

He smiled at me before I slipped the gag in his mouth and reached for the black bag that was supposed to be put over his face, "Sorry Jax." I apologized before I slipped the bag over his head

I walked over to the driver's seat and just as I was getting settled, Mikey spoke to me through the earpiece. "Okay kiddo are you all set there?"

"Yes, I'm just about to head out now."

As I pulled up to the meeting spot on the docks I couldn't stop myself from cringing at the sight of the warehouse where I was bound and tortured with Ethan and Kristine. I took a quick look around and from what I could tell from who was standing around that there were the two that I was meeting, two that were standing behind some crates on opposite end of the lot and that's all I could see. "What do you see?" I asked Mikey as I placed the van in park

"I got three up on the roof and some crates but, I can take them out but, you have one at the far right side of building and another one leaning against the crate by the door."

"Thank you."

"Yup."

I hoped out of the van and went around back to get Jax. I helped him up to his feet and before I turned around the van I squeezed his arm slightly and whispered, "Alright Jax, let's get this show on the road."

I felt like my heart was trying to beat its way out of my chest as I walked up to the man I was supposed to hand him off to. I kept a straight face the whole way and I held Jax bound hands in mine and I looked at the two men standing in front of me. "Is this him?"

I pulled off the hood that was covering Jax face and looked back at the men expectantly, "Now where is my money."

The taller man of the two who seemed to be the one in charge motioned with his head to the guy beside him. The man beside him brought me an envelope and as I snatched it from his hand I pushed Jax towards the group. I felt bad for how rough I was being with him but, I had no choice ultimately if I wanted this to look real. I gave the men and surrounding area one more time before I left for the van. The moment I pulled away and Jax was out of my sight, I felt this tight feeling in my stomach and I didn't like It, I didn't know if it was anxiety or stress or what it was but, all I knew is I wanted to get back to him. I drove around to an abandoned warehouse that was about a five minute walk from where I needed to be but, it would give me the advantage I needed. I would need to take out the people on the right side of the building before I made my way to the left and into the building. I went into the back of the van and crouched down in front of my duffle bag. I slipped a knife into my boot, which was rule number one that I learned, in the off chance that I get caught and I need a quick getaway. Next I strapped on some thigh straps on each leg, one had some extra mags in it and three knives attached to the other. I pulled out my silencer and screwed it onto my 9mm Beretta. For as long as I could I wanted to just use my Beretta as I only had this silencer and I was pretty sure that once inside I would be found out at some point. I looked down at the chain hanging between my neck and took a deep breathe I was doing this for them, I just needed to keep telling myself that. I took off my jacket so that i would have better access to my other guns. I made sure that I had everything before I slipped out of the van and started for the warehouse once again.

I had so far managed to take out two of the four guys that were outside. Mike had let me know that the two that had met me for the exchange had gone inside right after I left. I ran quietly down the tiny walkway, hiding behind the crates until I reached the last one. I kept my gun down at my side as I leaned against the corner, "Heads up, he is literally right around the corner so don't look or you will blow your cover and don't use your gun, you won't get a good shot."

I was liking this idea of having him giving me tips like this and I silently cursed myself for not having him with me inside. But, this is what I worked for and I needed to do it or else what have I been doing. I grabbed my knife from my leg band and held it in my hand for a moment, "Just above your head kiddo and extend your arm fully, he is leaning against it."

I took a deep breath and then raised my hand just above my head, swung my body out and sunk my blade into the skull. I pulled it out after a few seconds and grabbed the body pulling it along behind the crates so, it was out of view. "Behind the crate beside the doors to the left."

I nodded my head and went back to loop around. Once I reached the crate, I started to inch my way around it with my back pressed against it, gun at my hip as I looked for the last one. After I had done a complete circle and was now staring at the door without a sign of the last guy. I looked around cautiously as I whispered, "are you sure this is where he was Mikey?"

"Behind you!" Mikey shouted into the earpiece.

Before I had a chance to turn around I heard the click of the gun followed by a gruff voice, "don't fucking move!"

I placed my hands in the air with the gun hanging around my finger and looked up to where I knew Mikey was, "when I say duck do it." Mikey told me

"You made a big mistake, do you even know who you're messing with?" The guy behind me snarled

"Yeah...unfortunately I do." I replied

"Duck!" He shouted in the earpiece

Just as I ducked I could hear a faint sound by my ear followed by the grunts of pain from the guy behind me. I stood up and turned around to see the guy behind me reaching for his gun. Mikey managed to shot him in the shoulder, that probably being his only opening without harming me. I walked over to him and kicked the gun from his reach, aiming my gun at his head. He started to plead for his life, saying how he wouldn't tell anyone and would leave if I just spared him. But, I had learned before that men like him were loyal dogs and they would die before betraying the one in charge, and I couldn't blame them after all even if they did do as they said he would be a dead man. I gave him one more hard look before I pulled the trigger and shot him in the head. I walked to the doors and started at them hard, my lips pursing in concentration. I released my mag and replaced it with one on my leg and told Mikey, "Well I guess this is where we part? Wish me luck."

"Break a leg sugar, don't be too long if you're not out in an hour or I don't hear anything from you by then I'm coming in then."

"Mikey..."

"I love you."

"I love you to kiddo but, this aint no goodbye, go get that son of a bitch and save pretty boy...be the hero."

I smiled to myself before I opened the door and walked around cautiously. I had been taking all the turns to the main hall where he would have Jax but, was growing increasingly worried. I had yet to see a single guard walking around let alone the two that got Jax. From the last time I was here I knew he only kept his top two gunmen with him in the building and normally one more with him in the hall but, I had yet to see a single person. I had to grip my gun harder because of the sweat because of my nerves. I could hear the faint shuffling of feet which sounded like two different sets but, what I didn't anticipate was how close they actually were to me. I rounded the corner with my gun in the air to see the same two men as before but, when I rounded the corner the one that handed me the money happened to be to close and he took one look at me and pushed my arm out of the way. I pulled the trigger in hopes of catching him but, I missed and the guy beside me ripped the gun from my grip. The shorter one grabbed at my arm and twisted it behind my back. I yelled out in pain and head-butted him so he would let go. All I had managed to do though was get thrown into the taller one who grabbed me and spun me around. He looped his arms through my arms holding them back and the other around my neck. I struggled to get out of his grip as his buddy stood up clearly pissed off holding his nose in his hand blood leaking everywhere. "You fucking bitch!" He spat at me.

Before I knew it he was standing in front of me and he punched me in the face. I could taste the copper taste in my mouth as I spat out blood. I could show these guys weakness, I would get out of this one way or another. I looked over at him, "you call that a punch I barely felt it."

I was pretty sure he managed to fuck up my jaw somehow as I could feel the searing pain from where his fist collided with my face. "What are we going to do with her Richard?" They shorter one asked the taller one

"I say we have a little fun with her don't you Devon." I could hear the mischievous sound in his voice and even though I knew I should panic I knew I could use this to my advantage.

Richard drug me backwards to a room that had been closed before and once we were in the room Devon closed the door and horrible smirk on his face. Richard leaned forward pulling my head back by my ponytail and ran his tongue up my neck. I couldn't stop the shiver of disgust that ran up my spine. He smiled up at his partner and said, "Put her down."

My eyes darted sharply to Devon who came up cracking his knuckles and punched my stomach. I felt like my intestines twisted up my body with the impact and as he landed the punch Richard let go of me so I landed on my hands and knees as I caught myself. I saw more blood come from my mouth and drip to the floor. I could feel my blood start to boil, I was not going to die here before I could get to Charles...before I could save Jax. I heard a belt rustle from behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Richard removing his gun belt and I started to reach for my gun but, as I was taking my hand from the floor another set of hands held me in place. "Tsk...Where do you think you are going little girl." Devon taunted.

I looked up at him shocked at first and I could hear Richard shuffling his feet away from me and I knew it was no or never and I had to act fast. Devon was within reach of my face so I reared my head back and head-butted him so hard I heard ringing in my ear. He groaned and pulled back slightly but, enough that I could slip my hand from his and grab my knife, I pulled one of my knives out and swung forward catching his throat in the process , which caused blood to spill all over my face. I could hear Richard swear under his breathe and run back to where his belt was. I rolled to the side so I was on my back. I threw my knife to the side and pulled out one of the guns that was in the holster and aimed at him. I could see very well as the blood had literally covered my vision. But, it was now or never if I didn't shot him now he would kill me. I pulled the trigger three times hopefully aiming at his head. I closed my eyes waiting for his gun to go off and trying to strain my ears to hear as well because the gun shot sound seemed to echo in the room from the small area we were in. I heard him stumble and fall to the ground. I took the moment to whip my face with the back of my hand to clear my vision. I looked down to where Richard lay. I stood up and winced at the cracking sounds coming from my side and walked over to his body, my hand tightly clenching the gun. Richard was laying on his back gurgling his own blood before his body went limp. I had managed to hit him twice in the chest and once in his neck. I knew that everyone in this warehouse would have heard the sounds we had created and if Charles had someone with him they would come to inspect or Charles would. I kicked at their bodies as I left, making sure that I heard the crack of Devon ribs as I left. I put the glock 19 away and picked up my Beretta once more checking the mag before I continued on my way. I was running now, the little detour I went through put me behind schedule and I had to get to the hall before something happened to Jax. Once you reach the doors to the main hall area it forms a 4 way intersection including the hallway I was currently in. What was weird was the fact that those doors were wide open. I slowed my pace down to a fast walk. I leaned against the right wall my eyes not leaving the front doors except to check that each hall was clear. I stood there for a few squeezing my hands into fists as I debated on what the best move was. "See Jax Teller this could have all been avoided if you would have just paid your debt to me. Now I ask you once more who is hear for you." I could hear Charles taunting Jax in the room

I slowly walked forward checking all halls again and leaned into the room my eyes landing on Jax who was on his knees in front of Charles but, seemed to be unharmed. He caught my eye as well and I looked around the room to make sure no one else was with him. I was either extremely lucky or shit was about to hit the fan. I started to creep towards Charles my gun pointed straight at him. I got within arms distance of him and I cocked the gun. Charles turned around emotionless with his hands up. "Let him fucking go." I demanded

"Now why would I do that after all you got your money." He replied nonchalantly

"So you know I'm the one that brought him."

"Take it as a stab in the dark babe. What I am more interested in is the fact that your back here again."

"So you remember me then."

He laughed loudly and glared at me, "how could I forget the girl who has alluded me for so many years hmm?"

"Fuck you. Let him go...me and you have a debt to settle of our own." I yelled angrily.

He looked amused and lowered his hands. "I am afraid neither of you will be leaving here Paige." A familiar voice said from behind me

I felt my blood run cold and Goosebumps spread all over my body. No...it couldn't be...I turned around slowly to come face to face with a man holding a gun and his name slipped past my lips "Ethan?"


End file.
